thomaspedia_archives_of_sodorfandomcom-20200213-history
Misty Island
Misty Island is a small island located several miles off the southern coast of Sodor, so named because of the large cloud of mist which surrounds the island. The island has a small logging railway, which is run by Bash, Dash and Ferdinand. History ''Television Series'' Before they began working on Misty Island, Bash, Dash and Ferdinand used to live and work on the Mainland. Due to their troublesome behaviour, they were exiled to Misty Island to work at the logging railway, where they were rarely maintained and became unkempt and dirty. In 1960, Thomas became stranded on Misty Island after the chain to the raft he was on snapped and broke away from the ship pulling it. Upon his arrival, Thomas became desperate to leave the island and return to Sodor, until he discovered the rare Jobi trees needed to build the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre. Thomas worked alongside the Logging Locos to collect the Jobi wood and deliver it back to Sodor, and managed to safely return to the island. After the Logging Locos arrived to Sodor, the Fat Controller assumed control of the logging railway and the Logging Locos, and the North Western Railway engines now travel to the island (TVS; Misty Island Rescue) Thomas later took Dowager Hatt on a tour around the island, which she enjoyed immensely. (TVS; Jitters and Japes) Thomas also took Hiro on a tour around the island, which reminded the latter of his home country of Japan (TVS; Happy Hiro), and later took Bertie on a tour of the island, but this trip nearly ended in disaster when Bertie fell onto the shake-shake bridge. (TVS; Stop that Bus) Toby later brought Rheneas here to search for a Christmas tree for the Blue Mountain Quarry engines. (TVS; The Christmas Tree Express) Workings and Locations The Misty Island logging railway connects to the North Western Railway via a railway tunnel that starts at the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre and runs under the sea, until it reaches Misty Island on the other side. The logging railway is used to supply Sodor with the rare Jobi trees that are grown on the island, and is operated by Bash, Dash and Ferdinand, the Logging Locos. The railway originally had no controller, but when the Logging Locos came to Sodor, Sir Topham Hatt took control of the line and made it a part of the North Western Railway. The island has no established rules. Misty Island has a large logging camp, with an old trestle bridge, two cranes and a large mill. The island also has several other landmarks, such as a large waterfall, a railway tunnel made out of a hollow tree and a small jetty with a railway line running over it. The island has no motive power depot or towns, and is almost entirely devoid of people, excluding the Logging Locos' crews. Appearances Misty Island first appeared in the special, Misty Island Rescue. Since then, it made numerous appearances in later seasons, up until the sixteenth season, when it made its last appearance in the season finale. After the television series received a new head-writer and animation company, Misty Island has not appeared since. It is highly unlikely that the island will ever appear again due to the negative reception the location has received. Trivia * According to former script executive Sam Barlow, Misty Island's isolation and the culture of the Logging Locos were inspired by the book and film, "Lord of the Flies". * Rheneas is the only narrow gauge engine who has visited the island. Category:Misty Island Category:Landmarks Category:Other railways